


Locker Room Encounters (Or, Don't Investigate Who's Singing In The Shower)

by afteriwake



Series: Locker Room Encounters [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just <i>had</i> to know who was singing in the guys side of the showers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Encounters (Or, Don't Investigate Who's Singing In The Shower)

**Author's Note:**

> I answered my own " _Danny in the Shower_ " challenge for this one. Heh. I just...for some reason I could see Danny's cockiness in a situation like this pissing Maka off and making her do something she wouldn't normally do. I'm already planning a sequel. May make a series out of this, have all sort of pairings and encounters and whatnot. Anyway, also used the prompt generator and got _Danny Messer / Kaile Maka / behind closed doors_ for this one.

All Maka wanted to do was to grab a shower. It had been one of those long, hot, sticky mornings in New York, all of which she had spent outside, and she just wanted to feel clean before she had to get back to work. Run in, turn on some cool water and scrub away the sweat and walk out refreshed. Maybe wash her hair and pull it back or something. The showers at the precinct were busted so anyone from there who wanted to grab a shower had to use the crime labs, who had nicer showers anyway.

She stripped out of her clothes and put them in the locker she used when she was working at the labs, wrapped her towel tightly around her and grabbed another for her hair, putting her shower supplies in it. She had about a half hour left of her lunch, more than enough time to shower, get dressed in something that didn't reek of BO and re-do her make-up. She went over to the showers and paused, noticing the sign.

If there was someone else in the showers, there was a sign they could flip over. Didn't mean no one else could go in and use them; there were frosted doors and a wall between the showers the guys used and the ones the women used. But from the actual showers to the locker room? You were on your own.

She was pretty sure the water was coming from the guy's side. Just for a minute she wondered who was taking the shower, and then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of someone singing, and not too badly, either. It narrowed it down, for her at least, to a handful of men, and her interest got _really_ piqued. All of them were moderately attractive, one or two more than the others. Some she flirted with, some were just friends.

She set the towel with her things in it inside the woman's side of the showers and then quietly made her way into the men's showers. The frosted glass didn't go all the way up, and she was surprised to see that the guy singing was _not_ on that list she had made. She just stared, mesmerized. She tried to stay as quiet as possible, just _watching_. Granted, he was one of the guys she flirted with. He was also the only guy who she wouldn't mind if the flirting actually became something more substantial.

But this was Danny Messer she was thinking about. His feelings on things like commitment and relationships were _legendary_ , and Maka didn't feel like being walked all over or being used...even if she would be using him, too.

She started to make her way out and slipped slightly, smacking her palm on the tile in an effort to help keep herself upright. She turned back towards the shower to see Danny's head jerk in her direction, and they just stared at each other. Then his mouth cocked into a grin. "Women's showers are to the right, you know," he said, resting his chin on the top of the glass.

"I know that," she snapped.

"Then what are you doing in here?"

"I was wondering who the hell was singing." She didn't know why, but the fact he was taking this in stride was annoying her.

"That would be...me." He shook his head. "You know, if you wanted to see me in the shower, you just needed to ask." And with that, he went back to washing whatever it was that had been in his hair out.

That was _it_. She stared at him, then walked over to the shower door and flung it open. He looked just as good as she had often imagined he did, she thought as she gave him the once-over, and then did it again for good measure. He didn't look at all embarrassed; he just kept washing his hair, not even glancing at her while she ogled. She shut the door and looked at him over the top of it. "Sorry I didn't ask first," she said without an ounce of apology in her voice before turning around and leaving, Danny's laughter following her.

She made it to the women's showers before she put her back against the wall, taking a gulp of air. Holy crap. She'd just seen him completely naked...in the shower...and _she was the one who'd opened the door!_ She shook her head, afraid if she shut her eyes she'd replay the whole thing in her mind. 

Change of plans, she thought to herself: _very_ cold shower, stay in until her fingers turned to prunes and emerge when she knew Danny wasn't going to be around and _pray_ she didn't run into him in the labs at all for the next month or so.


End file.
